onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kerojii
Big problem-no way to identify,excpet the woman,acording to screencaps. Needs a bit of help here . New Babylon 10:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Kerojii is the bearded old man with the yellow frog cap. Keroshot is the mustached guy that wears googles and the red frog cap. Keroeek is the spectacled old man with hammers and wears the green frog cap. Keroko is the girl. How their names are spelled in english is also shown in the lights that appear when each is introduced.Mugiwara Franky 11:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Split? I know this should be discussed in the Forum:Multiple Characters Articles page, but I thought I should raise the concern in the talk page. The history for the four has differences, since they are in pairs in the speed boats and fight different members of the Straw Hats. They also have different personalities and some abilities, like Keroji's speed and strength, Keroshot's aiming, and Kerodeek's carpentry skills. I just think a split would be easier to organize, plus there is no way to have an infobox with four separate character images. Montblanc Noland (talk) 03:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Bump. I think this should be split. Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) No, they shouldn't. The differences are minor enough that they don't matter. All splitting would do is make 4 really stubby articles with no chance of expansion. 18:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) They should be split if those cases are correct. 19:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) dont split it, its fine the way it is-- 19:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Has to be split if they have differing histories, especially with the amount of significance Noland pointed out. Also, they'll be long enough. Longer then George Black, that's for sure. 19:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes I agree, just four more little articles which people then have to search around for. Much better to have them all on one page especially because there isn't that much known about them. 19:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) As Noland said, they wouldn't be little. It follows site policy. 19:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I honestly think there is enough variation in the information to need a split. I can provide the sufficient info, since I've seen the movie and have been making hefty edits to all of the other character pages associated. Plus the lack of a proper infobox is also an issue. I'd be happy to provide any info needed, whether the page is split or not. Montblanc Noland (talk) 00:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Well there's enough information for their indivial pages, so supporting the split would be best. 00:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, let's split them. 01:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) i still think it should stay as one article-- 01:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Why Canuck? Less information is on this page. They're more beneficial as separate pages. 01:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree as well. Let's split them. WU out - 08:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Seems like a split is going to happen. If anyone has reasons to object, please speak them now. If not, I will get an admin's approval to be sure. Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Since when does 3 vs 3 = "a split is going to happen". SeaTerror (talk) 18:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) It is actualy 4 vs 3 18:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Still doesn't mean anything. That isn't enough people. SeaTerror (talk) 18:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) People need to give valid reasons not to split, other then "just cuz". 18:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Lack of content is a valid reason. If you think they should be split, maybe you should create four draft pages in your userspace for the characters first, so we can see how they'll actually look. 18:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd be happy to do that. I hope this will clear up any doubt. Zodiaque, could you send me the template/templates necessary for that on my talk page? I'm unfamiliar with how to code subpages for a userpage. Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey all! Kerojii's draft page is done. The length of the pages will all be relatively close to that one. I will finish the others. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) They should be split. 10:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Currently working on it. Making draft pages first, a little over halfway done. Montblanc Noland (talk) 20:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Draft pages will have to be posted first. I say there isn't enough content to split them. SeaTerror (talk) 20:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The content is more than enough, are the drafts ready? 09:44, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. Sorry. I have gotten a bit behind with them, but I'll make them my top priority. They might be done this weekend. Montblanc Noland (talk) 10:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Once they're split, we'll need four new Portraits for each one of them. And once the individual pages are made, are we keeping this page for the organization? 22:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) All of their current images are square. They could either be used as is or we could focus on the faces more. As for the organization, I think the page should be kept. We don't really have any other pages that act as overhead pages unless they are crew/organization pages. If you think people would be able to access the info more easily with a group page, then keep it. If you think it won't matter, merge it into the Red Arrows Pirates page. Montblanc Noland (talk) 00:59, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The histories are too similar. There's no need for a split. 01:39, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Differing genders: 2 male, 2 female. We really should split. 02:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) If we need a description for each one, we could have it like Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. If we split these pages, the differences would be so small it's practically having four of the same page. 02:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Noland has already said that the history's differ. Wait for him to write out the pages, and then we can actually decide. 03:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) How about a poll? 03:21, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Isn't their combined portrait also a collage, which is against the rules? 03:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) If there are enough people who oppose the idea, I am happy to have a poll. I will finish the draft pages this weekend and then we can decide if they are really long enough. The genders are actually 3 males 1 female, but that is still a category difference like Mummy Mee and Daddy Dee, who were split for that reason. There is enough history, personality, and ability diversion that a Spot-Billed type thing wouldn't suffice in my opinion. As to JSD's question about the portrait, I read the guidlines and I says nothing about that being against the rules. It doesn't, however, look sloppy, but that'll be changed if we split the articels.Montblanc Noland (talk) 20:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Just checked. It's a collage. 00:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and I checked that we did agree collages are against the rules, and added them that to the guidelines. 15:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Yata just set a Spot-Billed type box and copied my appearance sections I wrote word for word. I'm almost done with the draft pages, and, to be honest, they will look much better that the Four Wise Man page's current state. Montblanc Noland (talk) 03:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, split them. 03:15, October 14, 2013 (UTC) So, split them. About keroji, don't make a new page but instead rename this one to Keroji for the history. 14:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with splitting them now. 21:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Finally done. If everyone is in agreement for a split, then I can take care of the actual page making. Could I just rename my user pages to be actual pages, or will I have to create new ones?Montblanc Noland (talk) 21:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree to split. 23:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Then can you please delete Kerojii in order to rename the page? 05:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Will we also need to delete the redirects for Keroko, Kerodeek, and Keroshot? Either way, I can't move the pages until the original redirects are deleted. Montblanc Noland (talk) 15:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Finally split and done. Thanks to Yata for getting rid of the redirects. Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC)